Garu X Pucca
by AngelaMay234
Summary: Being a teenager is difficult, especially when there are grudges you can't explain and feelings you're afraid to explore.
1. Chapter 1

_The first couple things I saw that mentioned Pucca's age had her at 10-11, so I'm just going with that for this one._

* * *

No one was sure how Garu or Pucca had ended up on Sooga Island, they had just appeared at Turtle Training Hall and Goh Rong one night, and had been in the village ever since. It was accepted that Garu had taken a vow of silence early in his training with Master Chang, but nobody could remember hearing him speak even before. More strange were Pucca's incredible, inexplicable powers. She also held an intense, almost obsessive love for Garu, and his inability to do more than flee from her displays of affection had never deterred her. She also had not spoken since he had taken his vow, though she was just as bright and giggly, spreading smiles and joy wherever she went.

It was hard to believe she was already sixteen, slender as a willow and pretty as a lotus blossom, her shiny black hair done up in the same adorable odango style. She had long since learned to control her powers, bringing rain to the fields during droughts, dispersing storms when the village was in danger of flooding. She had never once questioned where she had come from, content in life with her adoptive uncles, their restaurant and all the friends she had made. Her feelings toward Garu were no less intense, though she had somewhat changed her method of assailing him with kisses, often waiting for him to come near rather than endlessly chasing him. At least until one of them returned home after a long journey, then she was right back to her old ways.

At seventeen, Garu was silent as ever, as far as speaking went, easily one of the tallest men in the village and the best fighter on the island, a title he seemed determined to keep. Pucca was about the only thing that could pull him away from his training, and it was getting harder to miss the warmth that touched his eyes whenever he gazed at her, even if he did still try to avoid most of her attempts at cuddling or a kiss. He hadn't tried to uncover his origins, either, as far as anyone knew, but he never made any attempts to tell what happened to him when he was gone, apparently reluctant to even think of life outside of the village.

Pucca set her latest crate of deliveries on the back of her scooter, holding down her loose red sweater against the wind. Summer was over, the leaves turning, the air crisp and cool, especially once the sun went down. Everyone was busy helping with the harvest, and she couldn't wait to start making jams and preserves with Ching, one of the only kinds of cooking her uncles let her do. She had just put on her helmet when she spotted Garu sitting on a wall in the sun, intently focused on sharpening his sword. He wore the same uniform as when they were kids, his hood currently down around his shoulders, his hair loose and still damp from a bath. She giggled and skipped over, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her cheek to his. He groaned, dropping his whetstone as he stuck his sword in the dirt, then took her shoulders and pulled her away.

His cheeks were red, his brow furrowed, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. She stared at him, noting the lean, etched lines of his face, the straight, noble line of his nose, his lips drawn in a serious frown as always. She sighed dreamily, grabbed his shirt and kissed him, feeling his heart pound beneath the one stitched into the rough fabric. Her own skipped a beat when his gloved hands brushed her arms, his breath shaking a little when she ended it. His dark eyes were hooded, staring down at her, his grip on her tightening again, as though he were fighting something. She smiled, peppering his face with kisses before going on her way, briefly wondering if he would ever get past his shyness, if that was indeed what it was.

She climbed on her scooter, waving to him as she started it up, beaming when he briefly threw up a hand, as opposed to leaving the gesture go unanswered like when they were kids. She was sure it wouldn't be much longer before he was just as open about his feelings as she was, and she couldn't wait for that day to come.

* * *

Garu finished with his sword, distracted enough to pinch himself when he slid it in the scabbard at his back. He winced, shaking his hand as he jumped off the wall, watching the road Pucca had taken. He wasn't used to being unsure or confused, but that was the only way he could think to describe how he felt toward her. There were times it almost seemed like he were at war with himself: the half that wanted nothing more than to become a legendary ninja, and the half that had cared for her since the moment they'd met. It had taken years for him to recognize those feelings for what they were, and he knew that even she would only wait for so long.

He groaned, dragging a hand down his face. Maybe a training session _was_ what he needed right now.

"Garu, watch out!"

He jumped at the shout, flipping neatly before landing on his feet, then looked over his shoulder to see Ching running toward him. She was a little taller and curvier than Pucca, and almost as pretty, at least to him.

"Sorry about that," she slowed to a walk as she passed him. "I was messing with some of Abyo's old nunchucks and the chain came loose!"

Abyo had gone to his family's ancestral home on the mainland to finish his own training, and was set to return in just a few weeks. Ching went to pick up the other end of the weapon, the chain dangling uselessly. He was surprised they had lasted this long, with how rough Abyo had been on them.

"Looks like they're almost ready for the harvest," she commented, reaching to gently scratch the ever-present Won roosting on her head. The little chicken hadn't changed a bit. "Pucca and I were going to start picking fruit tomorrow, if you wanted to join us."

He shrugged nonchalantly, resting a fist on his hip as he looked to the sky. It was the clearest day they'd had in a while, and he'd been thinking of going fishing for the first time in years, to do even a small part toward getting the village ready for winter. He turned back to Ching, cocking a brow when he noticed her staring at him.

"This is only the second time I've seen you with your hair down, Garu," she giggled. "Though I kind of miss the blue highlights."

He groaned, rolling his eyes as he reached for the strips of cloth he'd stashed in his hood, taking a few minutes to pull his hair into its usual pigtails. He had been too distracted to worry about it earlier, a dream from the night before going on a loop through his mind. It was one he'd had plenty of times, but he didn't have the faintest idea what it could mean.

"Do you ever think about breaking your vow of silence?" she asked suddenly, surprising him. "I'm really curious what you sound like!"

He snickered, then shrugged again. She rubbed the end of a nunchuck against her cheek, looking him over thoughtfully.

"I remember when Pucca decided she was going to take the vow with you," she said. "Abyo was always telling me how he couldn't believe she had kept with it so long, you know how much she loved talking."

He nodded, cringing a bit as he recalled the last few days before they'd taken it, how Pucca had hardly stopped to breathe, almost every other word related to him or how much she liked him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what would happen if she found out he was starting to consider breaking it, at least in a few more years. Just the thought of that vocal tidal wave terrified him.

"Hope you'll join us in the orchards, Garu," Ching continued. "It was such a great year, we'll need all the help we can get!"

She bid him goodbye and skipped off; he chuckled to himself, same old Ching.


	2. Chapter 2

Pucca was humming her favorite song as she got the baskets ready for the orchards, making sure they were clean and weaving wide pink or red ribbons around the rims. She stacked them neatly by the door, then skipped to the kitchen, her uncles hard at work as usual. The three brothers were the only guardians she had ever known, and she couldn't imagine leaving them to find her blood relatives. Whoever those people were, they clearly hadn't wanted her, given they'd abandoned her in the village without so much as a note telling her that they loved her or would be back for her.

The trio had shown her the cradle they'd found her in, along with the thin black cloth that had swaddled her, hardly able to be called a blanket. Even though she had only been a few days old, they had decided that the day they'd found her would be her birthday, as that was the day their family had truly been born.

"This has to be the biggest harvest we've ever had," Uncle Linguini said, working one of many lumps of dough. One of her favorite things had always been watching them cook, breathing in the delicious, addicting smells of baking dough and roasting vegetables. Of course, it had moved down the list after she had discovered her love of Garu.

"Indeed," Uncle Dumpling added, chopping and dicing at breakneck speed. "And it's another we have you to thank for, Pucca, I don't know where we'd be without your powers."

She giggled bashfully, though she couldn't deny being curious where her ability to control the weather came from, assuming she had just been born with it. But it still wasn't enough to make her want to leave to seek answers.

"It is truly a gift that we have you," Uncle Ho nodded sagely, fire erupting from his pans to cook the contents instantly. Her mouth started to water, and she licked her lips, knowing she could just as easily use her abilities to get the fruit gathering done instantly. Half the fun was getting to climb the trees and pick it herself, coming down to add her haul to the main baskets sitting by the trunks. It was also Ching's favorite part of the harvest, and she wasn't about to take that joy away from her friend.

"So, Pucca," Linguini snapped the dough taut and twisted it, catching the next batch of chopped vegetables. "You looking forward to fruit picking?"

"Uh-huh," she hopped in excitement. They had bought all the sugar they could find, ensuring they had enough for the jam; she and Ching were going for a record this year. She watched them a while longer, then went out to the village square, breathing in the scents of fall as she watched everyone go about their day. It was going to be an amazing season, she just knew it.

* * *

Garu hadn't expected there to be so many fish near the surface, a few had literally jumped right into his boat. It had only taken a few hours to fill his creel, and he was considering going out again later, if he was lucky enough to get another span of peace from Pucca. She had been giving him more space as of late, he'd noticed, and he wondered if she'd realized how overbearing she had been when they were kids, or if she were just busy like everyone else. Of course, part of him feared she was losing interest in him, despite the evidence to the contrary.

He knew he hadn't been good to her, spurning her advances, taking whatever measures he could to get out of her reach. He had hardly developed an interest in girls when she had started chasing him, and at the time, he had cared more about his training, and was quietly terrified he would only make a fool of himself. That fear had lessened somewhat once she had made it clear her crush wouldn't fade easily, though he had never felt confident enough to approach her himself. At least, until now.

The Harvest Moon Festival would be the perfect backdrop, he had decided, and it gave him a bit more time to consider how he would tell her. If he could figure out how to keep hold of the courage that slipped through his fingers whenever he saw her. Those big brown eyes that shone like honey in the sunlight, flickered like amber in firelight. Her small, pert nose that wrinkled adorably, how her soft pink lips would curl whenever she pouted. He still remembered the first time he'd felt weak-kneed at the sight of her, when he had returned after a trip that had kept him away all summer. His cheeks had flared when he'd realized how much she had blossomed in so short a time, and even now, the memory of that moment kept him up as often as his nightmare.

He shuddered at the thought of that, securing the creel over his shoulder as he headed back toward the village. It was the same thing nearly every night: a black void with a single beam of light, biting wind that shot ice straight to his soul, filled with cruel, echoing whispers that bled together. The light always shone on an empty white space, the mere sight of it shredding his heart.

He stopped short at a soft rustle somewhere in the undergrowth, glancing around as he went for his sword. Tobe had been more vicious as of late, though Garu still had no idea what he might have done to inspire so much hatred. He kept up his guard as he started on his way again, keeping the weapon drawn. He couldn't allow himself to be caught unawares again. He had nearly reached the village when Tobe and his men leapt from the forest, barring his way.

"So, we meet again, Garu," Tobe snarled behind his mask. His black eyes burned with the same anger, his voice deeper, more menacing. He was nearly Garu's height, with an overall leaner frame, but nevertheless a much bigger threat than in their youth. "And this time, you'll be lucky to escape in one piece!"

He drew his twin blades and charged, yelling in rage as he pounced, his swords cutting deep into the earth where Garu had just stood. The younger man had barely dodged the attack, his eyes wide with fear as he realized how much faster his old adversary had become. He dropped the creel on the ground, gripping his own weapon tightly, his teeth bared with effort as he blocked the next blow. He regained his footing quickly, shoving Tobe back, taking a leap to kick him square in the chest.

Tobe was launched into his men, the lot of them tumbling to the ground. There was hardly time to breathe before he was on his feet, retaliating with a wicked stream of throwing stars. Garu hissed as the last cut his cheek, but he blocked out the pain, knowing there was no room for distraction. There was something different about this fight, the hair on his neck standing on end as a cold feeling washed over him.

"I'm going to make sure this is the last day you see," his foe growled, kicking up a line of dust as he sprinted forward. Garu put all his strength into the jump, casting his illusions, landing in a circle around the enraged blue ninja. Tobe was quick to cut them down, laughing when he slashed Garu's arm, the last duplicate disappearing as he briefly lost focus. This wound was deeper, the burning clear despite his best efforts, renewing his determination to win this battle.

He dodged low, throwing a swift uppercut to Tobe's chin; he flung himself back on his hands, catching the man in the chest with his feet, hurling him viciously toward the village gate. He was up before Tobe hit the ground, pulling in hard breaths between gritted teeth, glowering at the lackeys and their barely conscious master. One step forward with his sword raised was all it took for the cowardly bunch to gather Tobe and retreat, the man screaming slurred abuse as they vanished into the distance.

Garu simply sheathed his sword and went for his creel, surprised it was still in one piece. He looped the strap over his shoulder and headed into the village, wondering if this grudge stemmed from a dishonor in the past he knew nothing about.

* * *

Pucca was finishing the last of the smaller baskets when the door fell open; she gasped in fear when she saw the blood smeared on Garu's ruined sleeve, oozing from the long, narrow wounds on his arm and face. He flashed her a small smile as he passed, though, strolling to the kitchen where her uncles were hard at work. A dark wicker creel hung heavily from his unwounded shoulder, his long stride easy and smooth as always, like he didn't notice the pain those cuts must be causing. She set down the basket and sprinted upstairs, returning in time to see him take one of the stools at her worktable, looking at the supplies strewn across it with an almost disinterested curiosity.

His eyes widened a bit when he noticed the first aid kit she clutched in her hands, but he made no attempt to leave as she sat down beside him. He sighed as she set about patching him up, relieved to see the cuts were clean, the one on his arm definitely from a blade. He casually pulled one of the throwing stars from his belt, holding it between his fingers as he gestured to his cheek. There was barely a twitch from him as she dressed the cuts, her fingers starting to shake when she let herself think how close he had come to severe injury, if not possible death.

She choked on a gasp, throwing her arms around his neck, unable to keep hold of her tears as she kissed him, hard. There was the barest brush of rough cloth on her wet cheek, and she swore she felt his lips start to part before he pulled away, his gaze unreadable as it bored into hers. His next move surprised her, a stiff hug that left her pressed against his chest, the first time he had ever held her so willingly. She sighed happily, giggling as he slowly started to relax, even chuckling himself when she nuzzled into his neck. She looked up at him, unable to resist kissing him again, her heart nearly exploding when he kissed faintly back.

There was warmth in his eyes when he ended it all, edging past the unsure shyness, his face flaring as she knew hers was. It faded into fear when he realized what he'd done, jumping to his feet like he'd been shocked, nodding quickly to her as he grabbed his emptied creel and promptly fled. She was too dazed to follow, resting her chin in her hands as she gazed out at nothing, already lost to her daydreams.

She wasn't sure when exactly her feelings for him had started, only that nobody had ever caught her attention like he had. Kind, righteous and selfless, always ready to protect anyone who needed him, though his fierce dedication to training had caused her more than a little aggravation in the past. It was a little embarrassing to think of how she had treated him back then, so hyper-focused on trying to kiss him that she had never thought about how it must have made him feel. She was so grateful he had accepted her apology, and she had done her best to curb that excitement ever since, with a few exceptions, of course.

The year he'd been gone for the summer had been hard, and there were times she'd had to be all but restrained to keep her from sprinting around the world until she found him. The afternoon when he'd finally returned had been beautiful and clear, the sun just starting to touch the horizon. She had just finished a round of deliveries when she'd spotted him, nearly toppling her scooter in her excitement. It had barely registered at the time that he hadn't tried to run, though he had still been unresponsive as a board as she'd hugged, kissed and cuddled him. There had been dark circles under his eyes, his hair and clothes unkempt, and he had gulped down several bowls of noodles without stopping. He had refused to give any clue to where he had gone, or what had happened to leave him in that state, and she had eventually accepted that she would never know.

She remembered when he had decided to swear the vow of silence, and how she had chosen to support him by taking it herself. Her uncles often joked about how quiet it was now, even with Goh Rong being more busy than ever. Nevertheless, they made sure to let her know how proud they were, though she could tell even they were afraid of the onslaught if that vow ever broke.

She giggled to herself, finished the basket and cleaned up, looking forward more than ever to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_I thought it was time I mentioned that I don't respond to reviews anymore, as I have had intensely negative experiences in the past year, but while I no longer answer them, I make sure to read every single one!_

* * *

It was pitch dark, a raging storm during the new moon. Every step felt like the breath was being ripped from his lungs, his legs encased in blocks of ice cold iron. He held out his hands, frantic for any sign of a wall, a light switch, anything to give some semblance of a bearing. The voices that always leaked from that blackness were following him, growling, jeering, shaming, unrelenting. He tried to block them out, but they burned deep into his brain, spitting their poison where he could never escape it.

He stumbled, falling to his knees, his heart stopping when he realized his sword, all his weapons, had vanished. It felt as though the world had been wrapped in cotton, his senses dulled, useless. A single beam of light flashed into existence far ahead, and he found it was all he could do to drag himself forward, his eyes filling with tears as he forced himself to focus on that slowly growing pinprick. At last, the whispers began to melt away, overtaken by sobbing; he squeezed his eyes shut when the light suddenly flared to brilliant life.

The place was transformed, stark white with nary a crack or blemish to be seen. Hooded shadows stood facing a hollow space, their heads bowed, their voices indistinct and mingling. He could barely hear the anguished cry, the only sign it was his being the painful clenching in his throat. Like everything else, it hung in the heavy, oppressive air, the shadows turning to stare at him. They had no eyes, no features whatsoever, but their gazes still cut him to the soul, and it wasn't long before the hot, acrid taste of blood began to fill his mouth, choking out what little breath he could get.

* * *

It felt like something snapped when Garu jumped awake, a shocked Mio yowling before scurrying into his training room. He pressed a hand to his heaving chest, his heart thudding almost painfully, bangs glued to his skin with a cold sweat. He breathed heavily, trying desperately to calm himself down. He was a fire wasp ninja, the best fighter on Sooga Island, a simple dream shouldn't have this kind of power over him!

But it did, and every occurrence was more terrible than the last. He kicked away the twisted blanket and rose to his feet, breathing deeply as he looked toward the window. The sun was high, the pale blue sky dotted with small, puffy white clouds. This peace and calmness was the real world, he reminded himself, not that soulless black and white void.

He jolted from his daze at a knock on the door, relief flooding him when he saw the girls standing on his porch, each with a steam basket full of hot, fresh dumplings.

"Morning, Garu," Ching smiled, her cheer quickly fading. "Wait, are you sick? You look terrible!"

He grunted in the negative, waving them both inside. Ching took both baskets to the table while Pucca gazed up at him, her eyes filled with worry. She reached for him, but he stepped away, ashamed of letting her see him in such a state, though it was a stab to his heart when she didn't throw her arms around him anyway.

"Sorry to drop in on you like this," Ching said, smoothing back a lock of hair. "We just wanted to make sure you didn't loose track of time with your training this morning, we could really use your help with the harvest."

He just shrugged, his stomach tying itself in knots when he looked at the dumplings. The smell was making his mouth water, but he knew he'd only vomit if he tried to eat now.

"But now that we're here, I feel like we should tell you to back to bed and get some rest, I've never seen you like this before!"

He rubbed the back of his neck, catching sight of himself as he glanced absently toward his mirror. He went still, and his jaw dropped.

The dark circles under his eyes made it look like he hadn't slept in days, his hair, having come partially loose in the night, was sticking up every which way, bunched and knotted. His bandage had peeled partially off, the fresh scab stood out starkly against his pale skin. His long nightshirt was unbuttoned and lopsided, his cap lying in a small, crumpled pile by his pillow, his eyes filled with naked fear. Ching let out a hard sigh, took his shoulder firmly and steered him toward a chair.

"Keep an eye on him, Pucca," she pushed him into it. "Get him a change of clothes and don't let him outside until I say."

Pucca saluted her with a wide smile, and Ching gave him a long, stern look before marching out the door. He sat there like a scolded child, staring at his bare feet, his teeth digging into his lip as a deep blush burned its way across his face. It was one thing to be alone with Pucca in his uniform, but he felt stark naked now, his fingers clamped on the edges of the seat. She simply pushed one of the baskets toward him and went to a chest by the wall, sitting on her knees to rifle through it.

It was an eternity before his heart steadied, his breath also returning to normal. He thought about reaching for a dumpling, his mind going blank when he realized what she was wearing. Her black leggings and shoes were the same, but her top fit unusually closely, outlining the narrow sweep of her waist and gentle curve of her hips, a shade of deep orange that offset her eyes perfectly, complimenting her lightly tanned skin. The sleeves ended just past her elbows, the cuffs and hem stitched with broad black ribbon, the high collar edged with the same and closed with a simple red glass and copper clip.

He was on his feet before he knew it, unable to fight the powerful urge to be near her. She looked back when his shadow loomed over her, gasping softly when he took her hand and pulled her up. She was quick to return the gesture when he hugged her, and it wasn't until then that he realized how much he was shaking, her slender fingers tightening on the back of his nightshirt as he pressed his face into her hair.

"I got the tub ready, Garu, it's in the back," Ching called, pushing the door open. He moved quickly away from Pucca, trying to swallow a rock as he realized what he'd done, staring at her in fear as she gazed back in utter delight.

* * *

Pucca sat on the ground with her back pressed against a rock, her arms locked around her folded knees as she tried to watch Ching practice with her swords, but her mind kept circling to the fact Garu was bathing behind the house. It had become one of her favorite fantasies as of late, one of few things she had never tried to tell anyone about, and now half of it was happening just a few yards away, but she couldn't bring herself to invade his privacy like that anymore.

So instead, she opted to focus on her fantasy.

It always started with her strolling through the bamboo forest on a warm day, birds singing and flitting overhead as sunlight streamed down through the leaves. She lightly swung the picnic bag she carried, stopping when she reached the serene clearing around his home. Sighing happily, she skipped to the door, about to knock when she heard a soft humming, following it behind the house.

She stumbled to a stop, her heart pounding to the point of bursting, her eyes locked on the wooden tub. It was large enough that he could sit submerged to his waist, set in a patch of grass that was almost always bathed in sunlight. He reclined against the edge with his head titled back, a rare, relaxed smile on his face. She could tell his voice had gotten deeper, melodious and smooth, and she started to wonder if she would ever get the chance to hear him sing again, even if the memory of that time as a whole made her wince.

He opened one eye, amusement in his gaze as he raised a hand, beckoning her forward. Her face burning, she set down their lunch and went to sit behind the tub, shocked when he guided her to his pigtails. Swallowing hard, she carefully untied the wrappings, running her fingers through his thick, wavy hair as it came loose, a feeling he seemed to enjoy as much as she did, given his contented sigh and how he angled his head for more.

She giggled, soon giving in to her own urges. She brushed a hand over his cheek, down the contours of his neck to his shoulder, her mouth starting to water a bit as she reached his chest. Every inch of his body was a hard, sinewy muscle, built over his years of training. He gasped softly as her touch trailed further, and he tilted his head to look at her, the hand hanging by her knee coming up to cup her face. His gaze darted briefly to her lips, and he kissed her deeply, her folded legs turning to jelly beneath her. There was the faint sound of sloshing water as he shifted, the heat of his other hand pressed to her waist, then starting to edge slowly beneath her shirt.

Pucca gasped sharply, panting as she shook the image away, she'd never been able to see what happened beyond that. She saw Ching put away her swords, the two of them watching Garu adjust the strap of his own across his back. Just how long had she been daydreaming?

"Come on, Pucca," Ching called. "We only have so long before the first winter chill hits, let's get to work!"

She nodded, jumping up when she saw him start to stroll toward her. Brushing herself off, she hurried after Ching, hoping the heat caused by her imaginings would wear off soon. The last thing they needed was someone getting hurt because she had her head stuck in the clouds.

* * *

_Ugh, that last scene was such a pain in the butt to write, I don't usually do this kind of mushy stuff…_


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the town was already hard at work when they arrived, surprised to see even Ring Ring had decided to pitch in. She had mellowed out in the last couple of years, though she could still be petty and jealous, and even Pucca would be hard-pressed to call her a friend.

"I'm going to start with the berries," Ching went to grab one of the larger baskets stacked by the short wall. "Have to save the best part for last!"

Garu chuckled. She had always loved climbing trees, saying the best views in the world were from high branches; he had to agree. Pucca kissed his cheek, giving him a worried look before heading off with her, and he wished he had some way of assuring her that nothing was wrong. He knew his recent nightmares were trying to tell him something, but he couldn't begin to puzzle out what. Sighing, he grabbed his own basket, making his way to the rows of pear trees, where Policeman Bruce and Master Chang were well on their way.

"Hello, Garu, over," Bruce greeted, fumbling a pear before dropping it in the basket by his feet. "Uh, you didn't just see that, over."

Master Chang laughed.

"No, we didn't see anything, did we, Garu?"

Garu snickered, then shook his head, going off to a tree some yards away. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy their company, he just didn't want to risk either of them asking questions if they happened to catch some sign of distress or confusion on his face. He couldn't stop thinking about Pucca, how often he must have hurt her when they were kids, how terrified he had been the day he'd realized he was starting to return the intense feelings she had always held for him. His fingers tightened on the rim of his basket as he started picking, turning each fruit absentmindedly before dropping it in. He still wasn't sure he could be the man she deserved, but he was determined to come as close as he could.

He bit his lip, remembering another dream that had shown up over and over as of late, thankfully much more enjoyable than the starkness and shadows. He had finished the day's training and gone to his favorite hill outside the village to watch the sunset, sighing in contentment as the inviting blue shifted into purples, pinks and golds. He stretched, about to lay back when he heard footsteps, turning to see Pucca trodding slowly up the path. It was never clear what had made her upset, but as usual, spotting him was enough to put the smile back on her face. She sprinted the last few steps, sending them both to the ground when she threw herself at him, her enthusiastic kisses met with equal intensity as he held her tightly against him.

His heart thudded almost painfully against his ribs, and he shook the dream away, wishing he were brave enough to make it a reality. He pushed out a breath, tossing the pear unceremoniously in his basket with the rest, then set it on the ground to have his hands free as he leapt into the higher branches. It really was a beautiful day, and he hoped the weather would hold out until the festival, he felt it wouldn't bode well if he confessed during a storm.

From there, he could just see the raspberry brambles, wondering if the girls were talking about him and Abyo as they did their part.

* * *

Ching flicked absently at a dried leaf on the ground as she rested her head in her hand. The basket between them was nearly full, Pucca getting to her feet to go grab another when she heaved a sad sigh.

"I miss Abyo so much, Pucca," she said. "We talk every week and he sends me pictures almost every day, but it's still not the same as having him here."

Pucca frowned in concern, adding her latest handful to their haul before hugging her, making a little sound of sympathy.

"I know he had to go, and that he'll be back soon," she continued, letting her hand fall limply to her side. "I'm always sure to tell him how proud I am, though, and he's started saying how he can't wait to see me, either."

As different as Abyo and Garu were, one thing they had in common was having training as their top priority, though her kung fu man had always been more open about his feelings, something she enjoyed despite all the envy it had caused when they were kids. While Garu was expressive and wore his heart on his sleeve, it was often unclear what he was actually thinking, but that had never deterred Pucca. If anything, she seemed to be attracted to it. Ching sighed again, then shook her head.

"We'll never be finished if I keep moping," she said, getting on her knees as she got back to picking. "So now I'm just going to keep asking you about Garu to stop thinking about it."

They giggled, though Pucca could feel her cheeks start to burn, and she hoped Ching wouldn't be able to figure out her new favorite dreams.

"Haven't you ever been curious about Garu's parents," she asked. "Or yours?"

Pucca shook her head. Their families had abandoned them and never put in the effort to find them again; that was all she needed to know, and she was sure he felt the same. Ching pouted.

"Oh, come on, Pucca, you can't tell me you've never wondered where your powers came from, you could be a real Demi-god for all we know!"

Pucca cringed. Of course she was curious about her abilities, but she cared more about the fact that she had mastered them on her own, that she was able to use them to help those she cared about.

"He's the only one who even comes close to you," Ching went on, dropping another handful of berries in the basket. Pucca's fists were clenched firmly on her thighs, though she couldn't be sure where that wave of agitation had come from. Her friend gasped in excitement. "Maybe he's from the same place you are, it would mean you two really are destined to be together!"

Pucca sighed happily, that would be amazing. But she also knew she would let him be with whoever he wanted, no matter how much it would hurt if he chose someone else. She focused on Ching when the girl started laughing, nearly falling over as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"We should go back to that sumo wrestling place in Japan, I'm sure he'd look amazing in that thing now!"

A dark blush flared across Pucca's cheeks, as she once again imagined what Garu must look like without his uniform, clad only in a mawashi; she was surprised her head didn't burst into flames. Ching smiled evilly.

"We should make a bet with him and Abyo that we're sure to win, and make both of them wear those for the day!"

She started to laugh again, the sound fading as her own face began to turn scarlet.

"Or maybe we shouldn't, at least not out in the village…"

Pucca just nodded, ducking into the shade as she tried desperately to cool herself down.

* * *

Garu set his overflowing basket with the other filled ones by the orchard gate before going to look for the girls, finding them in the higher branches of a gold-leafed persimmon tree, though Ching seemed more focused on the view than picking.

"I can see the ocean from here," she called to Pucca, sitting on the other side of the trunk. She stood carefully on the branch, starting to reach for the fruits above her head, crying out in surprise when it snapped beneath her. She seemed to hit every one on the way down, somehow managing to keep hold of the armful of persimmons she had already gathered. He sprinted the last few feet, making it just in time to catch her. She groaned dazedly, her head dropping against his shoulder. Pucca made her way to the ground with far less trouble, landing neatly with a worried look on her pink-cheeked face.

"I-I'm fine, Pucca," Ching managed, smiling at her, then she turned to him. "Thanks for the catch, Garu, you saved me from the worst of it."

He nodded, setting her down against the trunk in the shade of the leaves.

"I'll be fine in a bit," she assured them, waving away their concern. "And we can't fall behind, we don't know when the frost is going to come!"

She was back at work a half hour later, scaling the tops of trees like nothing had happened, though she had quit for the day just after sunset. Before long, he and Pucca were the only ones still at work, him building a small pile of fallen branches and leaves raked up during the day while she checked for any fruit that might have been missed. He lit a spark and stirred it into a steady blaze, hearing her giggles echo above his head as she simply jumped between trees, apparently seeing no need to come down. He smiled to himself, silently tracking her to the last one in the row, the flickering glow of the fire giving way to steady beams of moonlight.

He sighed contently, leaning against the trunk as he watched the sky, the stars fading in as the last vestiges of the day were swallowed by the gentle darkness of night. A hand flashed above his head, snatching the square, golden fruit, and he looked up to see her sitting on a branch, smiling so cutely back at him. Swallowing hard, he mustered his courage, and held out his arms, unable to hold back his joy when he saw hers; he caught her easily when she fell, and she threw her arms around his neck, her eyes shining as they looked so deeply into his.

It took all of his bravery just to lean those few inches closer, still just short of her kiss. Tenderly, she placed her delicate hands on his cheeks, laying her forehead against his. He sighed again, wishing his fearlessness extended to matters of the heart. Her soft pink lips had become his craving, but he knew he could never indulge unless she allowed him to. She combed her fingers through the loose hair that framed his face, then kissed him, and he longed for the day he'd be able to enjoy her without fearful restraint.

He panted lightly when she ended it, feeling his heart in his throat. She would never rush him, that he could be sure of, though he couldn't help but fear that she would grow tired of waiting for him. As painful as it would be, he wouldn't hesitate to let her go, if than time ever came. He wanted more than anything to see her happy, even if it meant seeing her in the arms of somebody else.

* * *

_Is it bad that I couldn't stop laughing while writing out that second scene? I feel like it is. XD_


End file.
